


Both Of Us

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Other: See Story Notes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Sorry Not Sorry, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a decision without consulting Dean.</p><p>It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this I actually got the idea from a reader.
> 
> Klm, I hope you didn't mind me using your idea, I liked it. :) If you do, I'm sorry and I can delete it.
> 
> Sorry this took me long to get out. I hate writing the stories on my phone but my laptop isn't fixed and you guys deserved another part. 
> 
> I know where I want to take this little series. I'm trying to figure out though, if I will be taking it to the point where Sam's old enough to present.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm taking it that far, considering, I was thinking the presenting age would be like 12?
> 
> If I take it that far, what do you guys think of the presenting age? Or should it be older, I don't think younger because that'd be a little messed up since presenting usually involves finding a mate soon and mating. I think if he's too young then I think of like how there'd be like predators and that's messed up.12 or 13 is the preteen years and it's better than like 6 and more reasonable. Obviously, at that age he wouldn't mate but be introduced to what he has been missing. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think, I need some help deciding on it in case I take it that far. I'm indecisive and your input would be greatly loved and appreciated. I always love ideas and comments on how to make my stories better.
> 
> Stay awesome loves.

The next day, Cas is up before Dean.

He's pacing the living room, holding his phone.

Their still low on money and he knows how much money his parents have.

He debates his choices and pride for about a minute more.

Cas sighs and flips open the phone, dialing, putting his pride behind him.

_'Cas?'_

"Hi mom... Listen, I'm not selling many paintings right now and for some reason Deans work isn't giving him many hours. Just to feed Sam and Dean costs a lot and we don't have enough money to pay for everything. Do you think you could send some over to just help with our expenses?"

_'Sure Castiel. I'll send a check. If, I get to see my grand-pup.'_

Of course she would want something out of it. They needed the money though...

"Okay."

_'I'll send it right away. Goodbye Castiel.'_

Cas sighed as he shut his phone. He walked to his room to check on Dean, who was still asleep but now curled into Cas's pillow.

Cas smiled softly and left to go make breakfast, Sam and Dean would be up soon enough.

Today was a day that Dean actually had to work, Cas had meant to ask why he wasn't getting many hours but had forgotten over the recent problems their relationship had.

Cas didn't know how to fix his fuck up.

Though, he told himself to take it one day at a time.

Cas made pancakes, fruit, and eggs. He was setting the food down on the table when Dean came in, holding a sleepy Sam.

Cas scowled, and proceeded to take Sam from Deans arms, "You're not supposed to carry him. You're too far along in your pregnancy. You can put stress on the pup and hurt her."

Dean rubbed his eyes, "I-I know that. Look, it wasn't that hard and I wasn't carrying him long anyways. I can feel her in there, she's fine. I won't pick Sam up anymore,"

Cas nodded and walked up to Dean, "That's all I ask." Cas gave Dean a longing kiss.

"You have morning breath."

Dean smiled against Cas's lips, "You love it."

Cas nodded, "Mmm. I love you so I guess I do."

They stood there just breathing each other in until Deans stomach rumbled and the pup kicked hard, causing Dean to stumble.

"She's hungry and so am I." Dean side stepped and sat down across from Sam, making a plate.

Cas smiled and joined them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas got a check a couple days later, it was enough to pay for the bills, stock up on food, and even buy Dean and Sam something.

When Dean got home from work and picking Sam up, he saw Cas relaxing, looking the most relaxed Dean ever saw in the past month.

Dean shoed Sam off and sat next to Cas, "Thought you'd be working on paintings to try to sell them."

Cas shrugged, "I have a little time."

Deans eyebrows furrowed, "Dont you need to try to sell paintings to get money in? We have all the bills to pay. Food."

"It's paid, I took care of it. Everything is paid and food is stocked. There's a present for you and Sam too."

Deans eyebrows rose, "Thanks, that's great but where did you get the money?"

Cas stiffened, "Doesn't matter. It's all paid."

Dean frowned, "Where did you get the money Cas?"

Cas sighed, "I borrowed it... From my parents."

Dean nodded, "Okay... But why would Naomi just give you money. Wasn't there a catch?"

Cas chewed his lol and nodded, "She wants to see her grand-pup... I said okay."

Dean stood up, throwing his hands, "What the fuck Cas! You didn't think that I had a day in this?! It's my pup too! We could have done without the fucking money! I don't want her around our fucking kid. She's a horrible person!"

Cas stood up too, "Well sorry that I did something so we wouldn't lose our fucking house and starve!"

"Ya, no. You just are letting a bad influence be around our fucking kid! Awesome job Castiel. Awesome!" Dean threw his hands up and stormed off, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dean, all this stress really isn't good for the pup.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the angst I've been throwing at you but I promise the next story even though it will have some fighting and more angst, maybe with fighting smut and makeup smut :D but also fluff at the end!! 
> 
> Sorry this story is kinda short, the next won't be.


End file.
